Gate Driver On Array (GOA) is a technology that integrates a gate driving circuit on an array substrate to replace a separate gate driving chip to reduce power consumption and cost. The GOA-based gate driving circuit is essentially a shift register that outputs gate drive signals to the gate lines in synchronization with a clock signal, thereby turning on a corresponding pixel transistor.
In the prior art, each of the gate lines is usually provided with a corresponding GOA unit to drive the pixels connected to the gate line, which means that the number of required GOA units is equal to the number of the rows of pixels in the display panel. As the resolution of the display panel increases, more GOA units will be needed, thus occupying a larger circuit area and generating greater power consumption.